7. PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The National Cell Repository for Alzheimer's Disease (NCRAD) plays a key role in the National Institute on Aging's (NIA) efforts to identify those at risk for Alzheimer disease (AD) and develop improved treatments to delay or prevent disease onset. NCRAD was established as a cooperative agreement with the NIA to serve as the biospecimen core for all NIA-funded dementia studies. Under the advisement of NIA and the NCRAD Executive Committee (NEC), it is the mission of NCRAD to remove critical barriers hindering research progress to understand the etiology of dementia. To achieve this goal, NCRAD has two primary functions: sample banking and sample distribution. This application is in response to a request by NIA to continue the support for NCRAD (PAR-15-316). NCRAD will work closely with other national efforts in AD research to achieve the following specific aims: Aim 1: To provide a state-of-the-art central biospecimen repository for all NIA-funded dementia studies. Aim 2: To facilitate and foster sample sharing to all qualified investigators.